No te olvides de mi
by Maria-chan24
Summary: Amy estaba cansada de que Sonic la lastimara cada vez que huye de ella y esta considerando rendirse con el, pero Sonic querrá evitarlo y por fin le confesara lo que en realidad siente por ella ¿como lo tomara Amy? ¿lo aceptara o lo rechazara después de tantas heridas que le ha causado? Ok, este es mi primer fic, así que pasen, lean y digan me lo que piensan, porfis.


**Yo:Hola, que tal este es el primer fic que escribo y cuando digo el primero es EL PRIMERO, osea que jamas he escrito un fic en toda mi corta vida, y digo corta porque tengo 13 años jejje XD**

**Nathaly: ya ve al grano que los aburres ¬_¬**

**Sofy: Nathy no seas así -.-**

**Yo:gracias Sofy, tu si me entiendes TT^TT no como la insensible de Nathy **

**Nathy: mira quien lo dice, la misma que nos obliga a estar en este sitio ò.ó**

**Sofy: parece que hoy amanesiste de malas **

**Yo:jeje bueno su deber como mis OCs es estar aqui con migo en mi primer fic, y también deberían presentarse par de maleducadas ò.ó **

**Sofy: ohh si es cierto jeje, bueno mi nombre es Sofy the Fox, soy una zorrita de color blanco con las mechas y el flequillo gris claro, y en la punta de la cola también tengo gris solo que de un color mas oscuro al igual que en mi pecho, y tengo los ojos de color azul turquesa, en general soy muy tierna, amigable, tímida y alegre ^-^**

**Nathy: y yo soy Nathaly the Hedgehog, pero todos me dicen Nathy, soy una eriza de color índigo con mechas en mis púas de un violeta un poco oscuro, de ojos lila fuerte y en general soy muy divertida y extrovertida pero el día de hoy estoy de muy mal humor porque alguien ¬¬ (mirada acusadora hacia mi ) me levanto bien temprano para estar en este sitio... ahh! otra cosa y si me hacen enojar van a ver al mismísimo demonio *sonrisa malvada***

**Yo: deja de poner esa cara de psicópata y ayudame con el fic quieres ¬-¬#**

**Sofy: querrás decir one-shot **

**Yo: como se diga, bueno ya conocen toda la charla de que Sonic no me pertenece, y tampoco el team Sonic ¿no? Bueno ya la conocen así que empecemos**

**nota: disculpen si hay "horrores" ortográficos, como yo les digo jeje y quiero aclarar las edades:**

**Sonic ( 15 ) Amy ( 13 no quiero mucha diferencia entre ella y Sonic) Cream ( 7 ) Tails ( 9 )**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_No te olvides de mi_

Ya había pasado un año desde lo que paso con Cosmo y los metarex todo había permanecido tranquilo, salvo algunos ataques de Eggman intentando destruir a Sonic, pero nada demasiado peligroso básicamente todo el mundo tenia una vida normal y todo estaba en orden, salvo por el echo de que una eriza rosa ha estado muy triste y deprimida últimamente por lo que esta desaparecida para todos como por aproximadamente 4 meses. Adivinan quien es esa eriza, pues nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Amy Rose,pero, ¿como? ¿como es que una erizita tan dulce, alegre y animada puede estar deprimida?.

Eso es fácil de responder, pues por su querido héroe Sonic the Hedgehog, ella siempre lo perseguía, le mostraba su afecto, y le decía que lo quería, aunque ella misma admitía que se pasaba de vez en cuando pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que desde hace unos cuatro meses aproximadamente, Amy comenzó a darse cuenta o mejor dicho tomo en cuenta que siempre que ella se le acercaba, el con solo mirarla comenzaba a correr como si hubiera visto un fantasma, lo cual ponía muy triste a la eriza.

Al principio siempre lo perseguía hasta perder el aliento, luego solo se limito a correr un poco para poder frenarlo sin éxito y luego solo se limitaba a verlo correr, para que después una lágrima recorriera su mejilla y se fuera de ese lugar con mucha tristeza y dolor, ¿que le hacia ella para hacerlo correr de esa forma? Claro que sus abrazos eran muy fuertes, pero lo hacia para que Sonic supiera lo mucho que ella lo aprecia y ama, tal vez no era buena idea darle esa clase de muestras de afecto, pero como quería que se lo demostrara, aun no encontraba la respuesta, otra cosa por la cual dejo de verlo y perseguirlo es porque, cabía lo posibilidad de que el no la quisiera, el solo echo de pensarlo hacia que el corazón de Amy se rompiera en mil pedazos, empezó a preguntarle a sus amigos que pensaban de ella, lo cual complico mas las cosas ya que la todos le respondían lo mismo, que ella era una eriza dulce,amable,responsable,divertida en fin muchas cosas buenas, lo cual le trajo OTRA pregunta a la cabeza ¿si todos pensaba que ella era de esa forma, porque Sonic no? O ¿que tal si a Sonic le gusta otro tipo de chica? Esas entre muchas mas así que cabe decir que el corazón y la mente de Amy estaban echo un desastre.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otro lado Sonic que se encontraba corriendo por un valle estaba muy pensativo,no dejaba de pensar que algo no andaba bien, desde hace unos cuantos meses se sentía extraño, se sentía...vacío. Al pensar eso sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, como rayos podía sentirse de tal forma, no tenia explicación, por eso mismo decidió dejar de pensar en eso, después de todo no le gustaba pensar mucho las cosa ya que siempre le termina por dar un dolor de cabeza insoportable, cuando iba corriendo por el valle paso entre un campo de flores de todos tipos, habia margaritas, tulipanes etc.. pero luego vio unas flores muy conocidas para el.

_*clikc* _**(Yo:malos efectos de sonido lo se ¬¬)**

De repente lo recordó, y tan solo por el echo de ver unos arbustos donde se podían apreciar unas hermosas rosas rojas, hacia tiempo que no veía a Amy lo cual se le hizo extraño ya que casi siempre lo perseguía por todas partes, pero desde hace meses que no había rastro de ella, y se estaba empezando a preocupar que tal si le había pasado algo malo, si ese fuera el caso nunca se lo perdonaría a si mismo era su deber como héroe salvar a los que peligran solo por ese echo la salva ¿no? ...

Nahh... eso es una gran mentira, el la salvaba por que la quería y no como una amiga o como una hermana como siempre se excusaba cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre Amy, sino que la queria como algo mas. Si así es Sonic the hedgehog esta enamorado, pero enserio ENAMORADO de Amy Rose, solo avía un pequeño e insignificante te detalle...y era que Amy no sabia absolutamente nada de los sentimientos de Sonic hacia ella, porque, pues culpen a la timidez del erizo azul, veran por mucho tiempo el ha estado sintiendo un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago cada vez que veía a esa eriza, y mucho tiempo es poco, mas bien ha estado así desde que la conoció pero no ha tenido el valor suficiente para aceptarlo. Aveces pasaba noches en vela pensando sobre si confesarle sus sentimientos o no, pues el obviamente ya sabia que Amy si sentía lo mismo por el pero... enserio lo amaba? es decir el era un heroe y muchas veces había tenido que huir de chicas que no eran Amy las cuales estaban "enamoradas" de el, Sonic sabia que ese sentimiento era falso, que solo era una hilucion creada por cada mente de cada chica diferente, pero lo que se preguntaba era si Amy también era ese caso que solo sea una cosa pasajera y que despues lo olvide como un viejo trapo usado y maltratado.

Eso si lo asustaba ya que el la quería con todas sus fuerzas, es mas estaba seguro de que la amaba ya que nunca en su vida había sentido por alguien algo tan fuerte como lo que siente ahora por esa eriza, alguna vez creyó amar a alguien pero termino con el corazón destrozado cuando le dijo aquella frase : _"perdoname Sonic, es que ha pasado un tiempo y pues veras... creo que ya no siento lo mismo por ti , espero que me disculpes, adiós" _esas fueron las palabras de aquella ardilla que atrapo su corazón y lo destrozo al decirle las anteriores palabras para luego marcharse y nunca mas volver.

En ese momento despertó de sus dolorosos pensamientos para darse cuenta en donde estaba, seguía parado enfrente de aquel arbusto de rosas, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que algo húmedo recorría su cara, era una lágrima llena de amargura al recordar tal escena que lo dejo echo polvo, limpio su cara rápidamente para luego mostrar la sonrisa despreocupada que siempre llevaba en el rostro, sabia que torturarse por cosas del pasado no era su estilo y mucho menos sufrir por alguien que ya no valía la pena, y menos ahora que tenia a alguien que si lo quería y que estaría a su lado, o eso quería pensar el.

Sacudió nueva mente su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos,¿por que demonios seguía dudando de Amy? ella le había demostrado en todas las formas posibles que estaba enamorada de el, y que hacia el a cambio? solo la apartaba y echaba a correr, sabiendo que le rompía el corazón cada vez que hacia eso, pero solo lo hace por los malditos nervios que lo invaden cada ves que la eriza se le acerca, quizás ella no lo notaba pero se ponía extremadamente nervioso cuando ella iba y lo abrazaba, tras eso lo hacia sonrojar mucho y en un intento por que la eriza no lo notara, sus piernas lo traicionaban y lo hacían correr hasta perder de vista a su amada, luego de eso paraba en algún lugar desolado para tratar de calmar su corazón acelerado por tal contacto entre su cuerpo y el de Amy y disminuir el color carmesí que se posaba en sus mejillas cada vez que observaba aquella sonrisa radiante que lo tria loco, y hacia que actuara como un completo tonto ante su eriza, si SU eriza, porque no permitiría que cualquier imbécil llegara y le robara algo que le pertenece, aunque ella no lo note el la celaba mucho, si el se llagara a enterar que algún infeliz le toco siquiera un cabello, ira y se encargaría personalmente de hacerlo pagar.

En ese momento volvió a despertar de sus pensamientos se encontraba en la misma posición que antes solo que esta vez estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños y mandíbula, cielos, tanto le enfurecía la idea de que alguien mas pudiera entrar en el corazón de Amy, pero debían entenderlo la necesitaba y mucho, en en ese momento lo entendió, le hacían falta aquellos abrazos, aquella sonrisas que lo derriten pero sobre todo le hacia falta ella, en ese momento corto unas cuantas rosas de aquel arbusto que le trajo tantos recuerdos a la mente y lo iso pensar tanto y darse cuenta de tantas cosas,cuando tubo en sus manos un ramo de aquella flor que le recordaba tanto a su amada, no perdió el tiempo y arranco a correr hacia las casa de Amy, dispuesto a averiguar el motivo de su ausencia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otra parte estaba Amy, que se encontraba en la sala de su casa pensando sobre sus sentimientos y por supuesto sobre los de el erizo azul.

"**POV Amy"**

"_por que me engaño, debo aceptarlo, Sonic jamas sintió o sentirá algo por mi que no sea amistad, porque seré tan insistente, apuesto a que por eso huye de mi, no soy mas que un bicho raro que se la pasa molestando, quisas ya es hora de olvidarme de ti"_

"**fin POV Amy"**

Esos fueron los tristes pensamientos de Amy, que comenzó a darse cuenta de que la posibilidad de poder ganarse el corazón de aquel erizo, era casi imposible, es decir el era libre como el viento, quien era ella para negarle su "preciosa" libertad.

-nadie- dijo casi en un susurro mientras estaba sentada en el sofá abrazándose así misma – no soy absolutamente nadie para el – dijo ya al borde del llanto cuando..

_Watashitachi no sekai wa - mahou wo kakerarete_

Amy dirigió su mirada a la mesita de centro que estaba en frente de su sofá

_Ai suru to kime kisae - namida ni ujirareteru_

Era su celular el que estaba reproduciendo aquella canción que tanto le gustaba 

_o Boy o boy futary de futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou..._

Luego de esa frase contesto no soportaba ya, escuchar esa canción que representaba perfectamente sus sentimientos, se tranquilizo y trato de sonar lo mas tranquila posible, no quería preocupar a quien la estuviera llamando, respiro hondo y contesto.

-diga – dijo tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que se acumularon al escuchar aquella melodía que antes le encantaba pero que ahora le hacia tanto daño, definitivamente debía cambiar el tono de su teléfono.

-hola, Amy – dijo una voz aguda, se podria jurar que la de una niña.

-hola, Cream – en efecto era su amiga Cream, una conejita de 7 años, color crema

- chao chao – se oyo por la bocina del teléfono de la eriza.

-hola a ti tambien Cheese – dijo Amy saludando al pequeño compañero de Cream, su chao, Cheese

-oye Amy, ¿te gustaria venir a mi casa para tomar el te?- pregunto con inocencia la pequeña Cream, como decirle que no a semejante ternura

-claro Cream, solo dime a que hora – dijo Amy un poco mas animada que hace rato, le haría bien distraerse un rato para olvidar sus penas y quien mejor para divertirte que su mejor amiga

-hmm.. que tal a las 2:15 o 2:30 – dijo emocionada de que esa tarde jugaría con su mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo, creían que Amy solo dejo de ver a Sonic? Pues se equivocaron, ella dejo de salir, divertirse y ver a sus amigos por tal deprecion pero eso terminaría esa mismas tarde, y no solo hablo de dejar de salir.

-ok, hay estaré sin falta – dijo ya un poco alegre – por favor saluda a tu mama e mi parte, si – dijo ella, el echo de que estuviera deprimida no significa que debía ser mal educada.

-muy bien Amy, adiós – se despidió la conejiita – chao, chao – también se despidió Cheese

-adiós Cream, adiós Cheese – se despidió, para luego apretar el botón rojo de su teléfono cortando la comunicación

Luego coloco su teléfono en la mesita de centro para luego dirigir su mirada al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, 10:30 am , era la hora que le indicaba el reloj, así que se encamino al baño para darse una ducha y alistarse aunque aun faltaban 5 horas para poder alistarse salio rápido, tenia pensado ir a otro sitio de camino a la casa de Cream en el cual pensaba que se iba a tardar, así que se puso su vestido rojo, sus botas y su cinta que acomodo delicadamente en su cabeza, antes de salir de su cuarto se miro en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar, pero se quedo hay un rato observándose y meditando.

-que hay de malo conmigo – pregunto al aire – es que soy fea o simplemente no le agrada como soy – volvió a preguntar al espejo con su mirada perdida en la nada, pero en su rostro se podía apreciar un semblante lleno de tristeza – sera mejor que me valla – se dijo así misma volviendo en si, y así salio de su cuarto para bajar la escaleras, ya que su casa tenia dos plantas, a paso lento bajo las escaleras realmente no tenia mucha prisa, cuando llego abajo apago la luz de la sala la cual dejo encendida cuando entro al baño, para luego tomar sus llaves abrir la puerta y salir de casa,luego de cerrar la puerta tras de si, se encamino a aquella parada la cual visitaría antes de ir a la casa de Cream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**(Nota importante: todo esto paso mientras Sonic pensaba junto al rosal, de no ser asi Sonic con su súper velocidad hubiera llegado antes de que Amy saliera pero, por primera vez Sonic llego muy tarde jejej)**

Iba corriendo contra el viento, le gustaba mucho esa sensación que le brindaba la velocidad, lastimosamente por ir tan rápido el ramo de rosas que había cortado se estropeo, ya que el fuerte viento hizo que los pétalos de las hermosas flores cayeran a medida que iba basando y no tubo otro remedio que desecharlas.

-es una pena, eran las rosas mas hermosas que he visto – se lamento en voz baja el erizo – pero, bueno que se le va a hacer creo que no todas las cosas resisten la velocidad a la que viajo – se halago a si mismo, para luego dirigirse a un paso moderado hacia la casa de la eriza, cuando por fin llego esperaba que lo recibiera con uno de esos abrazos que lo ponían nervioso y a la vez lo asfixiaban, pero no contaba con una cosa... ella no estaba en casa.

_*toc toc* _**(Yo:de nuevo, malos efectos de sonido ._.U)**

**POV Sonic**

Toque la puerta para luego esperar que Amy me abriera, pero no fue así, y nuevamente toque la puerta solo que un poco mas fuerte, pero fue lo mismo ¿sera que ..?

- ¿Amy? - llame por fin – estas hay – pero no hubo respuesta lo supuse, no esta en casa – genial – digo sarcásticamente – y justo el día en que quiero verla – me lamento y me quejo al al mismo tiempo, así que golpeo mi cabeza en contra de la puerta frustrado – Amy, te necesito – dije casi en un susurro, y luego escuche que alguien me llamo.

-Sonic, ¿eres tu? - me pregunto una voz tras de mi, podría jurar que es...

-¿Tails? Pregunte para luego girarme y en efecto era mi hermano

-hey Sonic – saludo animado mientras se acercaba a mi - ¿que haces aquí? - hu-ho, deminios y haora que le digo

-heee.. buenoo..yo – dije nervioso y es que enserio lo estaba nervioso, que le iba a decir ahora, no le puedo decir _"hey Tails, veras lo que pasa es que extraño a Amy porque estoy enamorado de ella y me preocupe por su ausencia" _por supuesto que no le voy aaa_...*click*_esa no es mala idea,claro, omitiendo la parte de que estoy enamorado.

**Fin POV Sonic.**

- pues veras es que he estado algo preocupado, últimamente no he visto a Amy y quise hacerle una visita – mintió Sonic aunque era cierto lo de que estaba preocupado

-ahh, que amable de tu parte – dijo con una sonrisa el zorito – y tienes razón desde hace un tiempo que no me visita ni la he visto, a decir verdad yo también e estado algo preocupado – dijo Tails.

- queria hacerle una visita pero justamente hoy decidio no estar en su casa – refunfuño el erizo – y tu que te trae por aqui?

- bueno es que estaba de camino a mi taller con estos repuestos para el tornado -dijo enseñándole una bolsa con un montón de piezas con formas extrañas y herramientas.

- de nuevo necesita repuestos ¿como se daña tan rápido ese avión? - pregunto Sonic sorprendido.

- ni yo lo se – contesto Tails levantando los hombros

- bueno, me voy creo que ire a buscar a Amy, sabes donde puede estar – le pregunto a Tails.

- no lo se – dijo negando con la cabeza – pero creo que la vi caminando por el bosque que esta cerca de la casa de Cream.

-esta bien iré a ver de todos modos, gracias Tails, adiós – dijo por ultimo el erizo para despues salir corriendo.

-ok, adiós Sonic - dijo el Zorro sacudiendo la mano en forma de despedida , para luego dirigirse a paso tranquilo a su taller.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Por otra parte Amy estaba llegando a su destino, que es un gran roble en medio de un bosque que esta de camino a la casa de Cream,le encantaba ir allí ya que estaba encima de una colina que le daba una buena vista de un hermoso campo de flores que se encuentra justo enfrente de esa colina, un hermoso sitio que descubrió un día que se dispuso a pasear pero termino perdiéndose y tratando de encontrar el camino a casa encontró este sitio y desde el primer momento en que lo vio le pareció un lugar mágico y desde entones si se sentía triste o deprimida iba a ese sitio para meditar la situación y buscarle una solución desafortunadamente no le encontraba una solución sencilla a su actual problema.

Cuando por fin llego, se sentó debajo de aquel roble que le ayudaba a pensar, por mas que meditaba no encontraba ninguna solución o mas bien si encontró una pero no era nada sencilla para ella, y es que se tenia que olvidar de Sonic, aquel erizo que es el causante de su felicidad pero también es el que causa su sufrimiento, aquel que juro amar por siempre pero del que ahora esta considerando olvidarse para no lastimar mas su corazón, lentamente su rostro comenzó a empaparse por las gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus obres jade y resbalaban por sus mejillas para luego caer desde su barbilla hasta su regazo, necesitaba a alguien... alguien que la hiciera sentir segura y que la protegiera, que le diera calor y que la hiciera sentir segura pero, pero ella sabia que ese alguien no llegaría jamas... nadie se podría igualar a aquel erizo tan rápido como el sonido, el sin dudas la hacia sentir segura pero, ella sabe que no lo puede atar es como un ave, necesita espacio para poder abrir sus alas y volar, se lamentaba así misma mientras escondía su cara entre sus piernas y ahogaba sus penas entra sollozos y lágrimas, aunque no lo podía culpar a el, fue ELLA quien se enamoro no el, la única responsable de su sufrimiento era ella misma, cuando se dio cuenta de eso se sintió tan estúpida y comenzó a darse cuenta de todo lo que hacia, se la pasa abrazándolo sin su consentimiento, diciéndole que lo amaba enfrente de todos y seguro avergonzándolo, o haciéndolo quedar mal por sus ataques de celos si veía a alguna chica desconocida conversando con el,esas entre muchas otras cosas que la hacían sentir cada vez peor y peor, por o que comenzó a llorar mas y mas fuerte, hasta que su llanto fue interrumpido por un sonido de unos arbustos cercanos al roble.

-¿quien anda hay? - pregunto temerosa y limpiándose los restos de lágrimas que habían en sus mejillas,que tal que era un pervertido que quería pasarse de listo con ella, si no estuviera en esas condiciones lo primero que habría echo era sacar su "piko piko hanmer (?)" pero en esos momentos no tenia fuerza para nada.

-¿Ames? Eres tu – pregunto una voz que para ella sonó angelical, sabia quien era ya que solo habia una persona que la llamaba así.

-¿Sonic? - pregunto Amy incrédula – eres tu – dijo observando como el erizo salia de aquellos arbustos.

- si soy yo – respondió poniendo una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar mucho a Amy.

- que estas haciendo aquí – pregunto desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo

- si yo también me alegro de verte de después de hummm no se, como 4 meses de no vernos – le reprocho Sonic "ofendido".

- si querías verme solo debías ir a mi casa hay estoy siempre – dijo Amy con un hilo de voz, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de discutir

- la vardad es que me preocupe un poco – le dijo Sonic ya dejando su juego, se notaba en la voz de la eriza que no estaba de ánimos para tonterías - ¿que fue lo que te sucedió? Porque dejaste de salir- le pregunto Sonic.

Amy bajo la mirada, realmente no quería hablar de eso pero necesitaba decírselo para poder sacar todo ese dolor – la verdad es que estuve pensando – dijo aun con la cabeza gacha

- woou y que es tan complicado que estuviste tanto tiempo desaparecida desaparecida – pregunto juguetona-mente Sonic recostándose en el pasto al no creer que deba pensar por tanto tiempo sobre algún problema

**-**estuve pensando sobre ti – Sonic se incorporo rápidamente al oír eso – y también sobre mi – dijo la eriza con la cara sombría, cosa que le dio escalofríos al erizo ya que siempre que ella hablaba de ambos se le veía tan feliz y radiante pero esta vez se ve triste y sombría ¿porque sera?

- sabes, ahora entiendo por que huyes de mi – volvió a hablar Amy ya levantando su mirada

- ahh, si? - pregunto sonic nervioso, sera que se habrá dado cuenta de que se ponía súper nervioso y por eso le huía?

- la verdad es que soy una verdadera molestia con patas, es decir ni yo misma me creo de lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser, y seguro siempre te hago pasar un mal rato con el montón de tonterías que digo – dijo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba acumulando, y pronto esas lágrimas caen de su rostro volviendo a empapar sus mejillas que ahora están teñidas de un rojo carmesí por la mirada fija que le proporciona el erizo azul.

Sonic al oír eso frunció el ceño, eso no venia nada al caso, y no permitía que nadie hablara así de SU eriza, y ella misma no es la excepción, como se atreve a hablarse así, tomo aire y se preparo para lo que iba a decir – porque te dices eso a ti misma, que yo sepa yo jamas te e dado razones para que pienses así, o es que alguien te lo ha dicho, di me quien fue y prometo que no te volverá a molestar – dijo Sonic molesto y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

A Amy le sorprendió un poco su pregunta ¿acaso le molestaba que alguien se metiera con ella? Pero porque le abría de importar, seguro que la considera como una hermanita pequeña y debe de ser solo eso ¿no?.

- no, te equivocas – negó ella – eso lo descubrí por mi misma de tanto pensar, y me alegra que estés aqui – a Sonic se le ilumino la mirada por un momento pero eso era usual, ella siempre se alegraba de verlo y el se emocionaba por eso aunque los demás no lo noten – porque te tengo que decir algo muy importante – dijo Amy con tono serio, al erizo le preocupo esto ya que casi nunca usaba ese tono, solo para dar malas noticias, y a el no le agradaba esa idea.

- y que es tan importante - pregunto Sonic también con un tono serio

- que ya puedes andar tranquilo cuando pases por estación Square, porque ya no tendrás encima a la fastidiosa y obsesionada Amy Rose – dijo tristemente para luego levantarse y dirigirse fuera del bosque, pero no contó conque Sonic también se levantara y la tomara del brazo.

- a que te rrefieres – pregunto Sonic nervioso, pensando lo peor.

- que me canse Sonic – dijo mientras apartaba su mirada llena de lágrimas – me canse de perseguirte, de rogarte, de demostrarte mi amor solo para que tu huyas y me lastimes – dijo apretando fuertemente las ropas que cubrían su pecho, le mucho el corazón y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo y llorar pero de nada le serviría debía enfrentar este obstáculo de su vida con la frente en alto y superarlo de la misma forma asi que tomo valor y lo miro a los ojos – sea como sea juro que te voy a olvidar Sonic the Hedgehog – dijo con una mirada firme y fria.

A Sonic esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, esto tenia que ser una mentira una cruel y vil mentira, y si era un broma, pues es una e muy mal gusto.

- Amy si esto es una broma, cree me que no es graciosa - dijo mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

- es tu problema si quieres creerme o no, adiós Sonic, y tranquilo ya no te tienes que cuidarte la espalda por si viene el "torbellino rosa" como me decías – dijo tratando de soltarse de agarre del erizo sin éxito.

Esto solo provoco que Sonic hiciera mas presión en su brazo, para no dejarla escapar y su mirada seguía ensombrecida, ocultando el brillo que causaban las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, luego dio un pequeño tirón del su brazo con cuidado de no lastimarla, para poder tomar con su mano libre la barbilla de la eriza rosa, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

Amy se sorprendió con lo que vio, estaba segura de que eran los mismos ojos esmeralda que la hipnotizaban pero había algo diferente, estos no tenían brillo, estaban vacíos y con una mirada llena dolor, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron las gotas cristalinas que estaban acumuladas en sus obres, amenazando con salir y reventar en llanto.

- Amy – dijo Sonic con un hilo de voz sin dejar de mirar esos preciosos ojos jade, no queria aceptarlo, le dolía demasiado, no le cabía en la cabeza que aquella eriza que juro que lo amaría hasta su muerte se estuviera rindiendo, aunque no la culpaba el le había echo mucho daño y le había causado mucho dolor, mas bien demasiado, _"llegue muy tarde" pensó_ tristemente Sonic, dispuesto a hacer algo que tenia pensado hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Ellos seguían hay mirándose fijamente sin decir ni una palabra, no podían evitar ir reduciendo el espacio entre ellos, poco a poco iban sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro, sus labios estaban ansiosos de llagar a su destino y sentir los suaves labios del otro, era imposible detenerse en ese momento era como si un imán los estuviera atrayendo fuertemente, y ellos no podían soltarse de su agarre o mas bien no querían, necesitaban sentirse, necesitaban probarse mutuamente y dejar escapar todos esos sentimientos que tenían adentro desde hace tanto tiempo, sip , nada ni nadie iba a poder evitar que se fundieran en un profundo y tierno beso, estaban tan cerca del otro provocando un pequeño roce entre ellos, roce que le erizo la piel, a Amy y a Sonic, pero ese lindo momento, tan esperado por ambos erizos fue interrumpido por un sonido.

_*tililili* *tililili* _

-HAAAA AAA– fue el grito de ambos erizos, exaltados por tal susto que le produjo el celular de Amy, ella había puesto un alarma para no perder la noción del tiempo y no olvidarse que debía ir a la casa de Cream, y en ese momento se maldijo mentalmente por haberla puesto. tal susto hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente, con el corazón a mil por hora y muy pero MUY sonrojados, cuando Amy finalmente apago el estrepitoso ruido que producía el celular, lo único que pudieron hacer es mirarse apenados por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, Amy aparto la mirada aun sonrojada y Sonic toco sus labios preguntándose a que sabían.

-hmmm... bueno.. yo – vacilo la eriza nerviosa – yo, yo debo ir a la casa de Cream, adiós – dijo para después salir corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

-AMYY! ESPERA! - grito sonic a todo pulmón para poder detenerla pero fue inútil ya se había perdido en el espeso bosque – maldición – dijo dándole un golpe al tronco de aquel viejo roble, aun con la cara sonrojada y su corazón estabilizándose del nerviosismo que sentía al estar a punto de besar los labios de Amy – que hago ahora – se pregunto a si mismo – no quiero que me olvide – se dijo recostándose en el tronco del roble para pensar, después de un rato se paro de golpe sabia lo que tenia que hacer solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde, y sin perder tiempo salio corriendo en busca de lo que necesitaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando por fin salio del bosque paro a descansar, su respiración estaba agitada por carrera que tuvo que dar para escapar de hay ¿que demonios había sido todo eso? Se supone que Sonic no siente nada por ella de esa forma, ¿entones por que no la aparto de inmediato? Si no hubiera sonado esa alarma seguro que se hubieran besado, y en estos momentos seguirían haciéndolo.

Amy se sonrojo de nuevo ante tal pensamiento, pero decidió mejor olvidar ese tema, ella ya lo había decidido se olvidaría de Sonic y continuaría su vida como si jamas se hubiera enamorado de el, luego de ese pensamiento alentador, se encamino a la casa de Cream ya que si había sonado esa alarma significaba que se acerca la hora en la que quedo de llegar con Cream, así que apresuro un poco el paso pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar su teléfono empezó a sonar, de nuevo.

- diga – dijo para contestar

- ¿Amy? - pregunto la voz de una niña

- ahh, hola Cream, descuida ya voy de camino y estoy por llagar - dijo Amy sin dejar de caminar

- si, justamente de eso te quería hablar es que a mi mama se le aberio el horno y me pidio que la acompañara a comprar uno nuevo, así que no estaré en casa, lo siento mucho – explico Cream un poco decepcionada y apenada por cancear.

-no te preocupes Cream, entiendo, quizás otro día puedes venir a mi casa y prepararemos pastelillos para la hora del te – invito la eriza a la coneja

- ¿enserio? - pregunto la pequeña ilusionada

-claro – afirmo con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias Amy, bueno te veo después, adiós – se despidió la conejita cortando la comunicación, Amy después de cortar guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo y suspiro pesadamente, para luego encaminarse a su casa pero decidió mejor ir a dar un paseo a un parque cercano, otro lugar al cual le encantaba ir ya que entre unos arboles se encontraba una pequeña fuente de mármol, lugar que se veía hermoso cuando la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en el agua y hacia un espectáculo realmente hermoso, ella se sentaba en una pequeña banca que estaba cerca de hay observaba las figuras que formaba el reflejo del atardecer, eso la relajaba mucho, vio su reloj, 3:15 pm, aun era muy ponto para ver el atardecer, pero eso no le importo así que se quedo sentada,esperando el espectáculo de luces que iba a suceder en un par de horas,y así el sol fue cambiando de lugar, antes estaba en lo alto del cielo pero ahora pareciera que las montañas se estuvieran tragando el sol y este emitiendo rayos de color naranja, rojo, y amarillos que se fusionaban le le daban un toque de romanticismo a aquel simple parque que ahora estaba desierto debido a la hora, 5:30, se había pasado la tarde pensando en el casi beso que le iba a dar a Sonic, pero ella ya había tomado su decisión y no retroceder, se olvidaría de ese erizo fuera como fuera, así la tarde fue cediendo ante la noche y las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno, pronto el frío se hizo presente y la eriza empezó a sentirlo, clara señal de que era hora de volver a casa así que se levanto y camino hacia su casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sonic se encontraba fuera de la casa de Amy, el sabia que ella aun no había regresado así que decidió esperar a que llagara, solo deseaba que le diera una respuesta positiva a lo que le iba a preguntar.

- ¿Sonic? Que ases aquí – pregunto la eriza que acaba de llegar estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, por otra parte Amy estaba muy confundida, porque razon sonic estaba en su casa, y desde cuando esta hay.

- h-hola Amy – dijo nerviosamente – necesito hablar contigo – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- muy bien, pero lo que me vallas a decir dímelo adentro, es que esta haciendo mucho frío – dijo abrazan doce a si misma y temblando.

- estas segura – pregunto el a lo que la eriza asintió – gracias – agradeció el por la invitación.

- quieres algo de tomar, que tal un chocolate caliente para este frío – le ofreció ella

- claro, me encantaría - contesto el

- muy bien, y que es lo que me tenias que decir – pregunto con curiosidad Amy desde la cocina mientras preparaba el chocolate

- bueno mas bien te quería preguntar ... - dijo Sonic empezando a ponerse nervioso

- ¿que cosa? - pregunto Amy entregándole una taza humeante con el chocolate caliente para luego sentarse junto a el en el sofá.

- te quería preguntar si es cierto lo de que...- dijo recibiendo la taza y observando como Amy le daba un sorbo a la suya – si es cierto o de que ya no me quieres – termino su pregunta con la mirada clavada en la eriza rosa.

Al escuchar esto la eriza aparto la taza de su boca y la coloco sobre la mesita de centro, lego sonic la imito dejando su taza junto a la de ella y empezar a escuchar lo que la eriza iba a decir.

- si, si es cierto – hablo ella – veras Sonic es que, es que ya no quiero seguir haciéndome ilusiones con algo que evidentemente no va a pasar – dijo bajando la mirada.

- y como sabes que no pasara – pregunto el sin quitarle la mirada de encima

- ¿ahh? Sonic, pero de que rayos estas hablando – pregunto la eriza confundida

- lo que dije, como estas tan segura de que no va a pasar nada entre tu y yo – continuo Sonic con una seriedad que sorprendería a cualquiera considerando como es habitualmente.

- pues como quieres que piense que tengo posibilidades, si tu siempre me huyes y nunca respondes a mis confecciones - exclamo ella un poco molesta – incluso estoy comenzando a pensar que ni siquiera me quieres como amiga – termino con un tono bajito que daba a entender que se entristeció ante tal pensamiento.

- tu dijiste – dijo Sonic ignorando lo que ella menciono – tu dijiste que siempre insistirías no importaba las veces que te rechazara – hablo el con un leve sonrojo, Amy volteo a verlo impresionada, se acordaba de aquella promesa? Eso ya habia pasado hace mucho tiempo.

_*flas-back * _**(o como se escriba la verdad es que no me acuerdo jejej ._.U)**

_estaban los dos sentados debajo de una palmera, esperando a que sus amigos los fueran a recoger, se encontraban en una isla en la cual cayeron debido a la explosión de la base de Eggman, lo que había sucedido es que Eggman secuestro a Amy para llevar a Sonic a una trampa, obviamente Sonic no callo en ella y lo que hizo fue sacar a la eriza de la jaula en donde la tenían encerrada, corrieron por los pasillos de la base hasta llegar a la sala de controles, allí un robot los ataco pero nuestro héroe lo destruyo con un Spin Dash, lastimosamente la explosión hizo que las maquinas allí hicieran corto circuito, Sonic abrazo a Amy debido a que estaban saltando chispas y maquinas, y ella se estaba asustando, no pudieron salir de la base antes de que esta explotara debido al corto circuito, así que dicha explosión los mando a la isla en donde ahora están._

- _por que Tails se tarda tanto – se quejo Sonic que estaba recostado de una palmera_

- _ya deben de estar por llegar – respondió Amy que estaba sentada junto a el, con la vista fija en el mar ya que estaba por atardecer y el sol estaba justo encima de la linea del mar._

- _no puedo creer que por culpa de Eggman haya terminado e una isla, ya me las arreglare con ese panzón cuando lo vuelva a ver, lo bueno es que pude destruir su base, pero mira a donde me mando – refunfuñaba y quejaba Sonic de que estuviera en una isla no le gustaban, por su pavor al agua._

-_hmmm... - lo ignoraba Amy pareciera que no lo estuviera escuchando_

-_ oye Amy me estas escuchando – de pregunto el algo molesto al sentirse ignorado._

-_ te amo – dijo simplemente ella sin apartar las vista del mar._

- _Q-QUEEE? - pregunto sorprendido por tal confesión lo cual es tonto porque el ya lo sabia. Pero siempre le ponía nervioso cada vez que se lo repetía._

- _lo que te dije, te amo Sonic – hablo ella apartando su vista del mar y dirigiéndola hacia el erizo con una sonrisa sincera._

-_ A-Amy no empieces – pidió el muy sonrojado y girando su cara para que ella no lo note._

_- descuida no lo haré – dijo ella cerrando los ojos sin quitar su sonrisa – solo quiero que sepas eso y que jamas me rendiré por mas que tu me rechaces o huyas, algún día seras para mi, Sonic the Hedgehog – hablo por ultimo ella, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al mar. _

_- como quieras – dijo el erizo fingiendo que no le interesaba y volviéndose a recostar sobre la arena al rato pasaron sus amigos a recogerlos en el tornado X para llevarlos a casa._

_*fin del flas-back*_

_-_es que acaso todo lo que me dijiste fue una mentira – pregunto dolido y con miedo a que le dijera que si.

_-_ no, Sonic yo no te mentí nunca, pero no creí que me hicieras tanto daño – hablo la eriza con la voz entrecortada y con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

_- _no, era mi intención lastimarte Amy – aseguro el mirándola a los ojos

-a no, entonces que creías que me hacías cuando huías de mi, ponerme feliz? - pregunto molesta la eriza, mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-siquiera sabes porque huyo de ti?- pregunto molesto también y frunciendo el ceño.

_-¿!_Y YO QUE SE¡? - exclamo Amy ya furiosa – quizás porque no te gusto! o tal vez porque soy demasiado insistente! o por el echo de que me consideras una loca obsesionada con ti...

_-_ ES POR QUE ME GUSTAS MALDITA SEA! - la interunpio gritando furioso, y muy sonrojado cuando Amy se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir estaba en shok.

_- _que fue... lo que dijiste? - pregunto la eriza aun en shok y sonrojada.

_- _q-que me g-gustas, la razon por la que siempre huyo de ti es porque cada vez que te acercas a mi para abrazarme, me invaden unos malditos nervios y me pongo muyyyy rojo, en ese momento como no se que hacer mis piernas empiezan a correr sin mi consentimiento y cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy lejos de ti – explico mas tranquilo el erizo – perdoname por haberte lastimado Amy, enserio lo siento es que no tenia el valor para decirte lo que siento y...- en ese momento fue callado por Amy que lo había abrazado y empezó a llorar fuertemente sobre su pecho, Sonic lo único que hizo fue devolverle el abrazo y acariciar su cabello, ella tenia que desahogarse.

_-_Sonic the Hedgehog! eres un gran tonto! _*snif*_ no, eres el tonto mas grande que hay en el mundo! porque no me lo dijiste antes – dijo la eriza rosa entre lágrimas y sollozos.

_- _por cobarde, tenia miedo de que después de un tiempo me olvidaras y no me quisieras mas – contesto sinceramente

_- _COMO PUEDISTE PENSAR QUE YO HARIA SEMEJANTE COSA – exclamo la eriza indignada – te he dicho mil veces, y con todas sus letras que te amo con todo mi corazón – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

_- _lo se y ahora veo lo idiota que fui al no haberte dicho lo que siento por ti desde un principio – dijo poniendo su frente contra la de Amy y sujetándola suavemente por la espalda cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho a Amy, pero igual correspondió al abrazo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sonic

_- _pues que bueno que sepas que eres un idiota – dijo con una risita mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

_-_oyee – dijo "molesto" el erizo

_-_pero eres mi idiota – finalizo su frase Amy, y Sonic mostró una sonrisa

_- _eso quiere decir que, me quieres otra vez – pregunto como un niño pequeño le preguntaría a su mama si le compra un dulce

_-_ nunca deje de hacerlo – dijo cerrando los ojos y acortando mas la distancia entre sus bocas, Sonic también cerro los ojos esperando para por fin probar los labios de su amada, luego de unos segundos ambos se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso que no tardaron en profundizar, luego de unos minutos se separaron por la falta del condenado oxigeno y se vieron a los ojos.

_-_Amy por favor no te olvides de mi - dijo Sonic

_-_ Sonikkun, nunca me olvidaria de ti – dijo la eriza, a lo que Sonic sonrío.

_-_ te amo – dijo fanalmente, para Amy era como un sueño echo realidad.

_-_y yo a ti – le respondió para luego besarlo suavemente.

Y así pasaron todo lo que quedaba de tarde sentados en en sofá acurrucados y abrazándose mutuamente, sabiendo que ese era apenas el prinsipio de su felizidad.

_FIN _

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_-__**Yo:**_**PORFINNN! primer fi...**

_-_**Sofy: *_*# **

_-_**Yo: ONE-SHOT jejeje n nU ... primer one-shot completo, pff que largo me salio n.n**

_-_**Nathy: porfinnnnn ya me puedo ir a dormir, menuda perdida de tiempo ni siquiera salimos nosotras ¬¬**

_-_**Sofy: si es verded, y por cierto porque Cleo no esta aqui?**

_-_**Nathy: SIII, ella tambien es tu OC porque no le toco sufir como a nostras ò.ó**

_-_**Yo: la verdad es que cuando la iba a traer se me escapo, pero descuiden ya tengo una idea para otro fic en donde saldrán ustedes y esta vez si no se me escapa.**

_**-**_**Nathy: eso espero eh.**

_**-**_**Sofy: hiiii que emoción saldremos en el próximo fic n.n ahhh y por cierto si quieren saber mas de nosotras y de nuestra amiga Cleo como por ejemplo nuestra edad o vestimenta visiten el perfil de Maria hay esta toda nuestra información**

_**-**_**Yo: no te emociones mucho con el próximo fic Sofy porque si no dejan Reviws no lo hago **

_**-**_**Sofy y Nathy: QUE!**

_**-**_**Sofy:Noooooooooo! porfisss porfisss dejen Reviws que quiero salir en la próxima historia TToTT**

_**-**_**Nathy: eso, eso no estuvimos aquí ayudando a esta loca (señalándome a mi) todo el santo día a escribir esta historia para que luego, luego no salgamos en ningún fic! aunque sea dejen uno diciendo que esta del asco!.**

_**-**_**Yo: OYE! que no estoy loca ò.ó bueno tal vez un poquito 9.9 y no esta del asco (inflando las mejillas)**

_**-**_**Nathy: si claro ¬¬, y ustedes lectores ya saben...**

_**-**_**Sofy, Nathy y Yo: dejen Reviws plissss**

_Att:Maria-chan24. Bye Bye ;D_


End file.
